Missing vehicles and car configurations
Mafia-ii_roadblock_vs_Dezilia.jpg|''The Delizia 410 Grand American was supposed to appear in a mission, but was cut later on'' Vehicles Mafia II was said to contain about 70 different cars.Mafia II - Mafia Wiki All the promised vehicles can be found here, and most of them can be seen here where the developer mentioned all the other types of transport, namely buses, elevated trains, normal trains, subway and planes (in Czech language). Ambulance An ambulance driver was among the removed NPCsMafia II - The Cutting Room Floor, indicating an ambulance may have been planned to appear in, at least, a mission. 00_70_00_0514:Ambulance Driver 1957 Buick A vehicle that closely resembles a 1957 Buick is seen in the Mafia II box cover art. This car has not been mentioned as cut anywhere else nor there is any evidence of it being in game at one point. The verdict of whether this was in the game or was used for the image is inconclusive. Mafia2_t2.jpg|A car reminiscent of a 1957 Buick red-Buick-Century-1957.jpg|1957 Buick Century Delizia 410 Grand American The Delizia 410 Grand American was supposed to appear in a mission given by Steve, with an objective to destroy some of them at a warehouse.MAFIA 2: Best Gameplay Trailer - GamesCom 2009 [HQ - YouTube] It was cut for unknown reasonsDelizia Grandeamerica - Mafia Wiki, but later returned in the Joe's Adventures mission Bet on That as the Delizia Grandeamerica, despite having a redesigned appearance with rounder edges and minor modifications.Delizia Grandeamerica - Mafia II Wiki The original car seems to be based on a late 1950s Ferrari, with its name probably being based on the Ferrari 410 Superamerica. Dezilia-410-Grand-American.jpg|Delizia 410 Grand American MafiaII_GamesCom_(07).jpg|The mission it is supposed to appear in 41.jpg|Delizia 410 Grand American 43.jpg|Delizia 410 Grand American M2 devdiary part2 143.jpg|Delizia 410 Grand American in the game trailer Grandeamerica 010.jpg|Delizia Grandeamerica in Joe's Adventures Forklift Forklifts were originally planned for a Joe's Adventures mission taking place in a printing press, but somehow it did not make it into the final DLC.Forklift - Mafia Wiki It still remains in the game files, but the in-game model lacks its own texture, thus making it appear completely green.Mafia II - The Cutting Room Floor 00_60_00_0059:Forklift The forklift is added to the game files after installing Joe's Adventures, under the name "desta.sds". It can be found here: Mafia II/pc/dlcs/cnt_joes_adventures/sds/cars Carretilla.png|Forklift model Forklift-in-game.png|In-game appearance Forklift-in-game-2.png|In-game appearance Mannschaftstransportwagen The Mannschaftstransportwagen is a half track, presumably based on the Sd.Kfz. 251. Its texture can still be found within the game files, and this vehicle can still be driven through game modifications. 00_60_00_0002:Mannschaftstransportwagen Mipmanstranswagc.jpg|Mannschaftstransportwagen texture sheet Bundesarchiv_Bild_101I-801-0664-37,_Berlin,_Unter_den_Linden,_Schützenpanzer.jpg|Sd.Kfz. 251 Moscardo AS37 Not much is known about the Moscardo AS37 as only its texture still exists, which strongly suggests that it is a military vehicle. This vehicle may have been planned to appear in Chapter 1 along with other military vehicles, but was scrapped later on. MIP 01 sic moscardo.png|Moscardo AS37 texture sheet Wespe Text files show missing vehicles. 00_60_00_0002:Mannschaftstransportwagen 00_60_00_0003:Wespe 00_60_00_0004:Sherman M4A1 00_60_00_0005:Sicilian Cart 00_60_00_0059:Forklift Trunk storage system There was a possibility to fill the trunk of the car with a body, weapons (as developers promised) or perhaps with some stuff that Vito was able to buy in the city (like electric appliances) Remains of the car trunk option can be seen in: carTrunkEmpty. Question: Can we store bodies in the trunk of a car? 2K answer: You will be able to drag bodies around. You will not be able to hide bodies within things. Source: 2K Forum Mafia 2 34.jpg|In the trunk of the car you can see a baseball bat, like originally stated players could hide weapons and bodies in the trunk. Arcticulated Lorry.jpg|From one of the first screenshots released, an arcticulated lorry can be seen turning a corner.The Dezilla also made an apperance in the previews for Mafia 2, but did not appear in the final game. M2 devdiary part2 143.jpg|Dezilla from one of the Mafia 2 developer diaries was already in the game. Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-273.png|Another missing car depicted in Mafia II's Digital Deluxe Artbook. tanquedegasolina.png|A cut Trago Oil articulated trailer in Mafia II's Carcyclopedia. MIP 01 sic moscardo.png|Unknown texture name, presumably belonging to a miliatry vehicle. Mipmanstranswagc.jpg|Texture map of an unused half-track (presumably based on a Sd.Kfz. 251. MIP Wespe c.png|Texture map of a Wespe featured during the first chapter of the final game. camionmilitar.png|An unnamed military truck of the Italian military based on the Officine Meccaniche Taurus featured during the first chapter of the final game but is not drivable normally. Trago3.png|Failed attempt to use the truck and trailer. I hope to get soon Grandeamerica_010.jpg Seagiftrailer.png armored vehicle in the game which was prepared for some war mission on Sicily.It is necessary to say that this vehicle has no geometry. It was used only for a missing cutscene.]]References Category:Vehicles Category:Cars